Shego and him
by MWI-COOL
Summary: Shego gose to steel but is suprised by this guy in more ways than one.
1. Episode 1 1

Shego and him - Kim Possible

This is my first post. I was going to do something for other shows but this one would not leave me alone when I thought of it.

Shego and Dr. Drakken are braking in to a privately owned lab to steel an invention that will increase the user's physical strength and mental focus. Also it held a large amount of gold for testing purpose. As they entered on the small flying saucer, a laser shot form a hole in the ground and disabled the ship. They continued on foot avoiding several snares and traps until Drakken fell into a trap door pit fall. Shego left him saying she would pick him up on the way back. Leaving Drakken yelling, "Shegoooooooo!"

Shego goes farther in to the structure the traps going from capture to lethal. Laser beams, land mines, spike from the walls, collapsing walls, Shego is actually surprise, and for once a little scared, at the intensity of it all. She is nearly at the lab but her feet got stuck. The last twenty feet of flooring is made of putty like adhesive, and, like cornstarch, she sinks into it. Now three large saw blades come at her from the sides and from behind. She uses her power blasts to destroy the two from the side but cannot turn fast enough to get the third. She thinks she will die when it stops and one of the panels of the wall open.

"Now I was curtain that you would be able to get all three," a man says. "I mean Drakken would be dead but that is why I made those traps at the entrance so to get him out of the way." Shego, finally letting anger take hold, lights up her fists and demands, "What on Earth are you talking about?" The man assured, "I custom made this obstacles course for you. And was expected you to make it all the way. But at last, I guess I am just too good." Shego being now more confused now asks, "Wait, first what do you mean you made this for me? Second, why would you do that? And last how did you know we would try to steel form you? And, o ya, who are you?" Quick to answer, "Yes of course, I am Kree Ator. I studied footage of you and constructed this place for your unique abilities and skills. And, well, having the gold for you and the tech for Drakken. How could you resist." Shego nods her head, "Ya ok, but that does not answer, why!" Being a little more hesitant to this question, "Ya well the truth is... I like you." Shego face goes blank with an overload of thought.

At that point Kim Possible come in with Shego still in a daze surprise that all seems to be taken care if all ready. Kree greets her, " Ah, Kim is it. As you can see all is well and you and your friend Wait I know this... Ron {Ron celebrates that fact that some one knows his name} can go on you way now." Confused they walk away.

Shego finally comes out of her shock. So now what, do you turn me in? Kree assures, "No like I said I made this for you which means you are my guest, not an intruder." Shego Starts with a smile, "Ok, then maybe you can," and now puts on a more fears face, "get me out of this muck." Kree then pulls out a bag of salt, "of course," and spreads it onto the ground; drying it out and making it look like crack dried mud. Shego seizes the moment, smashes the ground, and grabs and pushes Kree into the wall. "Now you are going to let me into the lab and I am going to take the gold and gizmo," Shego informed Kree. Kree just smiles and says, "As you will. The gold is ours and the 'gizmo' is a defective prototype anyway... You are so beautiful." Shego, not being taken of guard so easily anymore, gets angry and throws Kree to the ground and smashes the door of the lab and shortly returns with the items.

As she starts to leave, with a smile, she says bye. Kree replies "See you soon." Shego asks, "Why would I ever see you again?" "Because I have more gold and emeralds, or would you prefer rubies, o well, and the final version of that invention some where else. And they are yours if you can get them. This one was a freebee because it is our first meeting. Should I make it easier next time?" Shego raises him by the shirt with that large cricked grin and replies "Don't make things easier for me just because you like me." Then she picks up Dr. D and they left.


	2. Episode 1 2

Shego and him - Kim Possible

Episode 1

Chapter 2

I have always been a little weird on who I liked in shows. It never seems to be the one I am suppose to like. In Teen Titans don't like Starfire bit instead like Raven. In the original X-men cartoon I liked all but Jean Grey. And in this show, I do not think Kim is all that amazing. So I made Kree. Sure they had Mr. Barkin, but that was not really Shego, and Senor Senior Junior, but that was more a student teacher relationship, but I made Kree to compliment all of Shego's best qualities: fearless, ruthless, determined, capable, athletic, and though it is not a good attribute, greedy. So that is why I made this guy.

This is after the commercial break.

Shego and Drakken are in his "secret lab" when they communicator came on.

Kree greeted, "Hi Shego, o and Dr. Drakken" Drakken asks Shego, "is this your boyyyyfriend?" Shego pushes him over. "So where are those gems you said you had?" Shego inquired. Kree replied, "O yes, umm, wait, no small talk." Drakken got up and remarked, "I thought you said that he studied you?" Kree chuckled, "Of course what was I thinking? I am sending the coordinates now. O by the way how did you like my prototype?" Shego answered, "About that, we had to destroy it." Drakken continued, "She almost shot my head off while trying to get it off me so I would stop wrecking my own lab." Kree replied, "That is the reason why I decided to make a new version. That one did as was designed but make the wearer very aggressive." Shego scoffed, "Ya, you couldn't have told me that before?" Kree answered, "Someone was going to put it on anyway. Besides this shows that you need to come for the good one. Not you Drakken. You will only get in the way. So Shego are you up for the challenge? My security is on but the alarms are off so no Kim to day." Shego smiled and said, "OK, just me and you. Sorry Dr. D you won't be in on this one. O and I like rubies better." "Duly noted."

Shego arrives at the specified location. It is at a mouth of a cave. She goes in. The usual security measures activate, laser guns, pit falls, mines. Then loud speakers started, "Welcome to my place." Shego replied, "Not bad but when does it get hard?" Kree answered, "Soon. You are still on the security that I have for normal people. So how do you like our first date?" Shego was almost hit by a swinging mace because of that question. Shego stops and argues, "Wait one sec. This is not a date. I am trying to steal your property." Kree un-phased reasoned, "Ah yes but, I see it as two people enjoying an activity and getting to know each other. Now does that not sound like a date to you?" "Yes but I am not trying to get to know you so what you said does not work." "But you are still enjoying this?" Shego smiled and relented, "Sure I like breaking you stuff," and continued.

As she continued down, she found it was getting harder with trip wires and snares being added to the equation. She is annoyed that these simple traps are being so effective in keeping her off balance. Usually, in this age of technology, you can see it coming. Shego asked, "Why aren't you talking anymore?" Kree explained, "Well I did not want to distract you. You seem to be having difficulties as it is. Plus I thought you were done talking to me." Shego answered, "Well you don't have to worry about me. I can walk and chew gum at the same time. Any way, are going through a lot of trouble to just talk to me." "No trouble, just effort." Shego stopped after feeling that she was safe and said, "You know Kree, I think I am done playing with you little obstacle course." Shego build up her GO powers and send a pulse of energy that ran through the remainder of the tunnel. Kree remarked, "Now you are just showing off."


	3. Episode 1 3

Shego and Him – Kim Possible

Episode 1

Chapter 3

Shego took her time to get up. She usually did not use so much energy in a single burst because it exhausts her energy and leaves her vulnerable for a while. As she was getting up from the ground, Shego was surprised that she would do such a thing. She was sure she could have gotten the rest of the way without too much effort. She shrugged it off and went to the door. It had been about ten minuets since her explosion so she had had time to recharge, so she lit up and bashed the door off its hinges. When the doors came to the ground, she was surprised to see Kree in a suit of, for a lack of a better term, armor; the look of which fell somewhere in between mid-evil and futuristic styles.

Shego could not help but comment, "What is that eye sore?" Kree responds, "Well I was not going to just give the prize to you for getting through the obstacle course. I have my invention under this armor so that you cannot just grab it and run. And I think that this suit was quite stylish and streamline." "Ya if you are going to a geek convention," says Shego just before she swings at Kree, but he flips back away from her. When he stop the retreat, Kree says, "O and I failed to mentioned that the device is activated." Shego smiles and says, "Even better, at least I know that this one works without any side effects. Plus I have an excuse to hurt you." Kree remarks, "As long as it means I can see you, I do not mind you hurting me… Wait that just sounds wrong." Before Kree can think of a way to re phase his words, Shego attack him again with Kree standing his ground this time with blocks and counter strikes of which Shego dodges.

The fight stays in the same general location, unlike the fights with Kim that seem to range throughout an entire room. And it lasted several minuets (I would better describe the battle in more detail but that would take a lot of typing). While being lost in the moment and enjoying the fact that he was so close to his love, Kree reaction slowed and Shego blasts a peace of the armor off. This brought him back to reality and in response grabbed her arm. She swings with the other and he grabs it as well. He forces her arms behind her, which causes them to make a "W" like shape across her back. This also forced them to be very close. At most angles, it looks like he his hugging her. Their faces' are about an inch apart. It seems that he will kiss her. Shego eyes are wide open with surprise and a tinge of fear. Then Kree stops. He smiles and pushes her away, ready for a second round.

Shego, now angry, angry that he got the best of her, that he almost kissed her, and perhaps the fact that he did not, started to throw energy at Kree. This he ran form. During the bombardment, Shego broke open a several containers, one of which has the rubies that Kree promised to have for her. She continued to blast at him to distract him for the discovery and moved towards the gems. She pulls out a bag (I have no idea form where) and fills it up quite fast. By the time Kree realized the "ka-booms" where no longer following him, Shego began to leave already. He gave out a small laugh when he acknowledging that he could not catch up to her.

Drakken is disappointed that Shego did not get the invention but was happy to see the consolation prize, pure, clear, blood red rubies. Kree Calls as Drakken is looking at the gems. "Hey why did you run out so fast? I thought we were just starting to have fun," Kree started. Shego marches to the exit stating, "I am going to take this in my room Dr. D." She then turns around and says in a believable way, "And if you listen in on this conversation, I will boil you slowly with my powers." Drakken just uses his defensive smile and nods in understanding. When she turns her monitor on, Kree comments, "That seemed to be a little severe, even for you." Shego replies, "Well I had a question that I did not want him to hear. Where you going to kiss me?" Kree acknowledged the fact by saying, " The though did cross my mind." "So what stopped you?" "I do not want it until you want it. And I respect you to much to take it." At this point, Shego has gotten use to these kinds of comments and just replies, "To bad I do not respect those who do not take what they want when they want it or goodie good people, like my brothers." "I will grow on you." Then the monitor went blank.


	4. Episode 2 1

Shego and him – Kim Possible

Episode 2 – Turn Around

Chapter 1

We start the episode at the home of one Kree Ator at 1:25am. You see a shadow moving through the yard and then through the house until it reaches the bedroom of Kree. He sleeps soundly on his small bed, kind of odd sight in such a large house. He is then pulled out of his bed with one arm and a sudden green glow illuminates his face.

"Shego! Umm wow, ha ha, you found me," Kree starts. Shego replies, "Ya not that hard. Your name is in the yellow pages." Kree surprised, "Really, I did not know that." Shego continues, "Ya well I thought since you know so much about me, I would come over and find out more about you. I must say, for having so much security in your other places, you do not have that much here." Kree remembers, "O yes, well, the security in this place is genetically specific and I have all ready set yours as friendly." Shego replies, "Well I guess you got that wrong… What a second, how on Earth did you get my DNA?" At this point the glow became brighter and more intense. Kree now sweating fiercely explained quickly, "With a lot of cotton swabs and visiting a lot of destroyed labs. Since Drakken never seem to have any other female co-workers, it was easy to discern which one was yours." Shego just lifts one eyebrow and says, "You need a hobby. Speaking of which, where is that invention of yours. You are not wearing it to bed, are you?" Kree nervously laughs, "No. I do not bring such things to my house." Shego asks, "Well then where is it or I will make life very painful." Kree tries to persuade, "I don't think you will do that. I mean how many guys have had a crush on you lately?" Shego retorts, "That is not the question you should be asking. You should be asking, how many men have I crushed lately?" Kree swallows, "Good point."

Kree then shouts, "Primary only," and claps his hands two times. A number of "security measures" popped out of the walls, one that grabs him and pulls him in. The rest shoots nets at Shego but he dodges and destroys them before breaking open the wall that Kree escaped through. "Now this is more like it," Shego remarks as she goes down the stairway that was there. "I guess that this is why you have such a large place even though you seem to have nothing in it." Through the tunnel, from no apparent source, Kree's voice is heard, "Actually no. I bought this place for the forest that way on the land. The house was a plus but I could not care less on big expensive things to fill it with. I am an inventor. I can find better thing to spend my money on." Shego wonders, "Then what is with the gems?" Kree replies, "What better thing to spend money on than a lovely lady." Shego laughs at the "lovely lady" description of her. Kree continues, "Anyway, I learned to grow them and it is too bad I will not be able to entice you with any more." Shego questions, "Why not?" And Kree only says, "You will see." Shego gets to the bottom of the steps and opens the door. Inside was a, twenty-foot wide, twenty-foot high, and thirty-foot long room full of gems of every kind and color and size speckled all over the walls.


	5. Episode 2 2

Shego and him – Kim Possible

Episode 2 – Turn Around

Chapter 2

Her face goes from blank to full of wonder to happy. In all of her crimes she has never seen so many precious stones in one place. She walked around just taking it all in as she hears the voice again, "This is the only place where I have been able to make gems. Nowhere else seems to work. But you have them now so I guess I will have to find something else to entice you." Shego dismisses that statement, "That is going to be pretty…" then she sees something. On the wall hanging from a chain was a necklace. "What is this?" she asks. Kree with a panicked voice, "Please don't take that." It is a picture of Shego on the bottom of the necklace like a pendent. It is masterfully crafted out of onyx for her hair and black strips of her costume and emerald for her skin and the rest of her costume. Shego reasons, "Why not, I mean it is me?" Kree determined states, "For now that is all I have of you. If you take it I will find you and take it back." Shego now interested in his passion over this little bobble and inquires, "You really treasure this little thing that much?" Kree reluctantly replies, "Until I can have you, that is all I have." Shego with her cruel nature gave him an ultimatum, "Ok, I will give it back if you can find me and take it back, or you can get that device of yours and talk to Drakken. He always seems to be able to find me." Kree, with a bit of pain in his voice, agrees with the terms.

We see Drakken resting at his current "secret lair" when the doors are blown off the wall. There stand Kree with his armor now upgraded with a jetpack and several weapons on the arm chest and legs. Drakken jumps at the unexpected intrusion. Before Drakken can even call for his hench men, Kree had grabbed him and demands to know, "Where is Shego? She said you always seem to know how to find her." Drakken in a panic answers, "I don't know were she is. I I do always seem to be able to find her when I want to but I don't know how." "You don't have a tracker on her?" Kree asks intensely. Drakken reasoned, "I am not dumb enough to try that on Shego. She would kill me if I tried." Kree sadly looks down, "That is just not fair. Ok plan 'B'."

As Kree leaves the facility, he opens a communication to Wade. Kree starts the conversation with, "I need a contact on Shego's location." Wade confused at the sudden appetence of this unknown person asks, "Uuu ok, who are you?" Kree determined just orders, "That does not matter. Just get a location and notify me. O and keep Kim out of this. This is between Shego and me," and stops transmitting. As he waits for Wade to make a more pinpoint position on Shego, Kree flies around trying to guess where she might be. But then Wade calls, "Well I don't know who you are but I got a hit on a possible location." Kree solemnly asks, "Where?" Wade answers "Hawaii."

Kree flies to Hawaii scanning the registries until he found out at which hotel Shego was staying. Shego was at the pool with a private servant, easy for a person with a vast amount of gems, when Kree lands by her lounge chair. Give me back my pendent.


	6. Episode 2 3

Shego and him – Kim Possible

Episode 2 – Turn Around

Chapter 3

Shego takes off her sunglasses and asks, "What are you asking for? O you mean that bauble. I believe that I sold it." Kree surmised, "You would not do that." Shego retorts, "Why, because it means something to you?" Kree replies, "No. Because you like it." Shego relents, "Ok, you have me there." She takes it out from behind her and continues, "It is vary nice, isn't it? The craftsmanship of this thing is very good. How much did it cost?" Kree answers, "To be honest, I do not know. Now give it back." Shego curious asks "Now you let me rob you blind, make it so I try to blow you head off, and invade your home so I ask, why does it matter so much that I stole this?" Kree thought for a second before responding, "I do not know. I have been wondering that since you left. Maybe I doubt I will ever have the real thing but all the same I will have it back before the day's end." Shego put the necklace around her green neck and ended the conversation with, "All the same, you are going to have to take it from me," and through an energy ball at Kree.

Shego and Kree starts fighting though this time it is a bit longer range. Shego seems to be having more trouble with the new upgrades made to Kree's armor. Also there is no cover on the beach except the random umbrella here and there. "I see you added a few new features to your suit," Shego observed out loud. Kree replies, "Personally I view the weapons as a downgrade but I figured it was necessary to persuade you to return that which is mine." With that, Kree developed a sudden surge of aggression, shooting more and more. Hitting right behind Shego as she ran form the fire. He then shot ahead of her with Shego taking a quick jump back. As she did that, Kree came in close and started to fire. Shego was in the sight unable to maneuver but right before the gun went off Kree jerked it to one side, taking out a two-foot area of sand and instantly making it into sand.

Kree looked down at the ground with sorrow in his face and said, "Fine you win. Keep it, sell it, I do not care." Shego almost felt something but then realized with rage, "You almost killed me, vaporized. I thought you were supposed to like me. If you killed me how was that going to work." Kree laughed, "A few minuets ago, you liked me being so aggressive and ruthless. That is something I thought I left behind me long ago. You are truly great but if you can bring out that side of me maybe I should no longer pursue you." Right before he flew off, Kree started to cry. Shego did not know how to react. She has made people cry in pain and in fear and the occasional little girl by frying their doll, but never has someone cry because they almost hurt her. In fact most smile at the prospect.

A few days later, Kree awoke to find the pendent around his neck with a note attached to it. "No one wanted to buy it, and it kind if creeps me out so you can have it back. I am not being nice. I just could not bring myself to blow me up. And ya, I almost liked you little rampage, except the entire almost killing me, but entire crying thing is not at all appealing."

Kree could not help and hope that Shego was not being entirely upfront about how she felt about him. She returned an item that could and should have sold for five hundred dollars because of its supreme craftsmanship, of which got Kree banded form ever commissioning for another job ever again because he was so picky about the details. So Kree decided to try one last thing before he gives her up forever. Or at least for a year or so.


End file.
